Just A Friend
by RosesOfTruth
Summary: Yuki realises her feelings for Gentaro with some help from Ryusei. One-Shot! Couple: Gentaro/Yuki, with minor Ryusei/Tomoko.


**My second Kamen Rider fic! It contains the Gentaro/Yuki couple! And a bit of Ryusei/Tomoko. I love these couples, along with Miu/Shun, they're so cute together! This takes place after Episode 33. So enjoy this new Kamen Rider fic of mine!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kamen Rider, Toei does.**

* * *

"Yuki." called a male voice.

Yuki Jojima, a 3rd year student at AGHS turned around to face the voice. The voice belonged to her friend Sakuta Ryusei, also known as Kamen Rider Meteor. She gave him a fake smile.

"Are you really ok with this?" he asked.

"Ok with what?" asked Yuki, pretending not to know?

Ryusei sighed and pointed to her left. "Gentaro and Yukina."

Yuki's fake smile was replaced with a frown.

"You love him don't you?" smiled Ryusei.

Yuki looked down to the ground and blushed. "Am I that easy to read?" she asked?

"Not exactly, but when it comes to Gentaro, it easy." smirked Ryusei.

Yuki gave him a smile, a real smile. "You're just like me, except that it's Tomoko, instead of Gen-chan."

This time it was Ryusei's turn to blush. They looked at each other and shared a laugh. Ryusei glanced at his watch, it was nearly 3.30pm. It was about time they met up with the rest of their classmates.

"We need to leave now, if we want to return to school on time. I'll get Gentaro." said Ryusei.

Yuki nodded.

Ryusei walked over to Gentaro and Yukina, and told them it was about time they left. From far, Yuki and Kengo, who was behind Yuki, could see Yukina giving Ryusei a death glare and Gentaro looking bored.

The group left Kyoto Gardens and headed back to the train station, where they would meet up with the rest of their classmates and head back to school. Throughout the walk back, Yukina kept clinging onto Gentaro, who looked kind of uncomfortable. Yuki tried to avoid the couple, and stood behind Kengo and Ryusei. The two shared a glance and sighed.

When they arrived at the train station, Ohsugi-sensei had to ask Ryusei and Kengo to get Yukina to stop clinging onto Gentaro, as it would be bad for their school's reputation if the students behaved inappropriately in public. Yukina huffed and gave Yuki a death glare, as if accusing her that she was one who instructed Ohsugi-sensei to reprimand her. Yuki looked to the ground and Gentaro noticed it.

The train had pair seats. Ryusei and Kengo quickly sat beside Gentaro and Yuki respectively, leaving Yukina alone with Ohsugi-sensei. She glared at them, before huffing to her seat. The four Kamen Rider Club members smirked.

Gentaro heaved a sigh of relief. "I thought she was never going to leave me alone."

"I thought you wanted to make friends with her?" smirked Ryusei.

"I did, but she became kinda annoying with all her antics." shrugged Gentaro.

The four laughed. When they got off the train, Ohsugi-sensei dismissed the class and majority of the class went home. Yukina immediately ran over to them, and tried to pounce onto Gentaro. But Gentaro moved out of the way, and Yukina pounced onto Kengo instead. Yukina shrieked and immediately let go. And Kengo glared at her. Yukina huffed and left.

"Kisaragi!" growled Kengo.

"Gomenasai Kengo!" replied Gentaro.

Yuki and Ryusei exchanged smiles and laughed. After a while, Ryusei and Kengo left for home. While, Yuki and Gentaro walked home together.

"Ne, Yuki." said Gentaro.

"Nani Gen-chan?" asked Yuki.

"You don't like Yukina much do you?" asked Gentaro.

Yuki shook her head. "She's okay, but when she wants something she'll do anything to make it hers."

"I noticed." laughed Gentaro.

Yuki smiled.

"She's an exact copy of you, except she isn't a Space Otaku. Even her name is similar to yours." said Gentaro.

Yuki fake smiled and looked away.

"But, she can never be and match up to you, Yuki." finished Gentaro.

Tears filled Yuki's eyes. "Gen-chan."

Gentaro smiled and gave her a big hug.

"Gen-chan, I love you." said Yuki.

"Me too Yuki, and I mean it." smiled Gentaro."

Tears filled Yuki's eyes once more, and Gentaro hugged her tighter. They released each other and leaned closer. Their lips were only a few inches away from each other. Their lips finally met and the pair pulled away after a minute or so. They gasped and shared a smile.

"Yuki, are we together now?" asked Gentaro?

"I suppose so." smiled Yuki.

The new couple intertwined their hands and walked to Yuki's home together under a beautiful sunset sky.

* * *

**Tada! This fic is completed! Seriously, more people should ship this couple! Cause, they're seriously cute together and they have really great chemistry with each other! Please review!**


End file.
